Black Celestial Crystal
by AbyssDragon
Summary: This story use to have the title Working together so i just renamed it. ^_^
1. Collision

This is my first fanfiction story. I hope that you like the story and don't forget to review.  
  
Chp.1: Collision  
It was a nice, sunny day and at the Peacecraft Academy four new students came along.   
The teacher waited for all the students to settle down in order to introduce the new comers. As they settled   
down, the teacher instructed for the new students to come in. As they came into the class, the guys of the class became speechless.   
" Hello class, we have four new students. This is Jade, Sapphire, Ryoke, and Sageta."  
Jade has dark green, waist length loose hair, with red eyes and carnation colored lips. Sapphire has dark blue,   
elbow length hair that is in a ponytail, with purple eyes and peach lips. Ryoke has burgundy, knee length ponytail hair, with blue eyes and light red lips. Sageta has light blue, ankle length and bun ponytail hair, with silver eyes and peach lips. All four were about the same height and are slim.  
" Great, more weak girls." Wufei whispered. Sageta move her eyes straight to him after he made the whispered comment.   
" Yeah, but extremely gorgeous girls," said Duo.   
" Please take a seat in any of the available seats." They took their seats. Ryoke sat between Wufei and Lita, Jade sat in front Duo and near Quatre and Ami, Sapphire sat between Goten and Trowa and in front of Mina, and Sageta sat in front of Trunks and behind Heero and was between Hoteru and Rei.   
All the morning classes were done and it was time for lunch. The girls went out into the garden and sat under the blossom tree to eat lunch. Duo and Quatre decided that he would introduce himself and take the liberty of introducing the girls to the rest of the Gundam pilots.   
" Hello ladies I am Duo and this is my friend, Quatre. Our other friends are to shy to acquaint themselves to you, but let me tell you which is which. The one with the black hair is Wufei, the taller one with brown hair is Trowa, and the shorter one with brown hair is Heero. We are here to introduce ourselves and welcome you to the school."   
" What, you guys are the welcome committee?" Ryoke said with sarcasm.   
" No, we are just trying to be nice," said Quatre.  
" Don't mind Ryoke. That's her way of saying hi and thank you," Jade replied   
They continued to talk and during the conversation the girls felt someone watching them but ignored it. The bell chimed to go back to class. Suddenly, a group of five girls came up to the new girls in the hall of the school. They look like if they were pissed of at someone. One of the girls began to talk.   
" My name is Relena, this is Sally, Dorothy, Hirde, and Catherine. We would like to talk to you about certain people. Those people are the Gundam pilots. We would like you all to back of them and stop competing with us if you know what's good for you. They are taken..."  
" By us," included Dorothy  
Relena continued, " So do you understand what we are trying to state or are those brain of yours to small to compute?"  
Ryoke was about to punch her but Jade and Sapphire held her back.   
" I see you are done talking," said Sageta " First, we have no competition. Second, We have better things to think about than to think about boys, and third, your "boyfriends," Duo and Quarte, came up to us, so bark up their tree. So do you compute or do you want us force it into the empty shell you call a head."  
" So now get out of our way. We are late for class," said Sapphire.   
Relena and her friends moved to the side for them to pass and they went on their way to their own class.  
" I guess we managed to make enemies on our day at school. They are very possessive of those Gundam pilots aren't they?" said Sapphire.  
" We are Sayanjins after all. Why would we want earthling boyfriends? We are probably one of the only Sayanjin women that are alive. So we need to find Sayanjin boyfriends instead so we can marry them at the appropriate time and if they are right for us so we can keep the Sayanjin blood line going," said Ryoke.   
" You make it sound as if we are going to get married them or something," Sageta stated. " But you know, you are right. We are probably the only Sayanjin women, who live, beside our mothers. So we do have to find Sayanjin men to date and in your case marry."   
"We are very lucky that our parents was able to escape the destruction of planet Vegeta," Ryoke. There was silence. " We better hurry up and get to phys. Ed."  
" Yeah," the rest replied. 


	2. New Enemy

Please don't forget to read & review  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chp. 2: The new Enemy  
  
They changed into there gym seifuku and made it in time for the next lesson to begin. Before the teacher started, they explained to the teacher why were they late and left them with a warning.   
" You girls missed two minutes of class. I am leaving all four of you with a warning, if any of you are late again, you will spend a week in detainment. So don't make this into a habit."  
" We understand," they replied.   
He explained what they have done so far, which was to pick a partner and he would go around and see our fighting skills. They did this for twenty minutes and then he called everyone to him.   
"I have seen everyone's skills and some of you have great skills. We are going to have a small competition. It will just be a test of strength and also to see who have greater fighting skills."   
Everyone started talking wondering who have good fighting skills.   
The teacher continued, " From the girls, they are Mina, Jade, Lita, Rei, Ryoke, Sageta, and Sapphire." Everyone clapped. He then continued, " From the boys, they are Duo, Goten, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Trunks, and Wufei." Everyone clapped again.   
He began to speak again, " since we have a equal amount of boys and girls. I will turn this into girls vs. boys contest. This will be a school event. This event will take place tomorrow after school. Remember, whichever team have the most amount of winners, they win the contest. Also, have good sportsmanship. Don't take your winnings overboard. Just do your best and have fun." The bell chimed for the end of class.   
" Great this is a perfect way to show that girls are weak and that they have no place in men sports," Wufei said to the rest of the G-boys.   
Lita over heard the comment and said, "Girls are stronger than boys and there is no such thing as men sports."  
" Onna, keep your long nose out of our conversation and stop daydreaming. You and I know very well that karate and any other rugged sport is a man's sport. All girls can do for sport are beauty pageants and see who whines the best. "   
" We will see about that 'men.' And I do use that term loosely," replied Rei.   
The g-boys snarled at them.   
"So you all better watch your backs because we rule!" exclaimed Serena.  
"Yeah!" said Mina and Hoteru together.  
They all enter the last class of the day. The teacher has not arrived yet so everyone started to talk.  
" Wait, where are those other girls that are in the team?" asked Ami.  
" I don't know. It seemed like they disappeared," Rei said looking around. "They are new right?"   
" Yeah. They seem to be very quiet don't they?"  
" They seemed to be. But then, they didn't seem very quiet when they were talking to Dou and Quatre," said Hoteru.   
" What are you jealous, Hoteru?" inquired Serena.   
" No. Why should I be it is not like Duo and I are together anyway."  
" Don't worry. As me your friend..."   
"And me!" Mina jumped in.  
" We will get you two love birds together!" Serena and Mina said all together.  
A sweat grew on the other SM girls.  
" Hey look! There are the other girls that are on the team." Informed Lita.   
They all turned. " Let's go and talk to them."  
"Okay" they all said.  
They walked towards them and greeted them.  
" Hi. We would like to greet you. This is Hoteru, Lita, Rei, Ami, Mina, and I am Serena. How you guys doing?"  
" Great, more welcoming committee," Ryoke said sarcastically.   
" Please don't mind her. As we told many people, that is her way of saying hi," Sapphire apologized for her. " This is Ryoke, Jade, Sageta, and I am Sapphire. It is very nice to meet you all."   
" So are you guys ready for the competition tomorrow against the boys," asked Lita.   
" Yeah. They don't stand a ghost of a chance against any of us four," stated Jade.  
" Neither against us," said Rei.  
"Well..."  
The teacher came in and everyone went to his or her seats and the day continued.   
The bell rang not long after and everyone left to either after school classes or went home.  
Sageta, Ryoke, Sapphire, and Jade were heading to the auditorium when Goten bumped into Sapphire. Their books and papers flew on the floor, scattering everywhere. Sapphire assured her friends to go and meet her in the auditorium.  
" You guys just go and I will catch up with you," Sapphire said to the rest of the girls.  
" Fine, see yah," they replied and they left.  
Sapphire and Goten were gathering all the papers and books, when Sapphire came across a book with drawings on it.  
" Nice Super Sayanjin drawings," Sapphire complimented and handing the book to him.  
" Thank you. How did you know it was a Super Sayanjins? From all I know people still don't know what is a Super Sayanjin or even a Sayanjin."  
" Well, I am a Sayanjin. And so are those girls that I am going to meet. From what you are saying, I'm guessing you're a Sayanjin too."   
" Yeah, half Sayanjin and half earthling."  
" Cool." She looked at her watch and realized that she was going to be late. "Sorry, I have to go. Nice talking to you and see you tomorrow."  
" Yeah, see you tomorrow."  
She finished gathering her stuff and started to walk to the auditorium. Goten finally finished gathering his stuff and was looking after her before leaving.   
  
*****  
At the negaverse, the generals are awaiting for the instructions from their master.   
" Hmm. I wonder if those scouts are as troublesome as master said they are?" one general said.  
" Who knows. We still can't take them for granted. They probably will be worthy adversaries." the other replied.  
" Well, we will only know when we make a special appearance."   
Their master appeared in the shadows of the thrown. The two generals bowed and greeted their master. Their master sat down and gave them their instructions.   
  
I will update soon. And don't forget to review. 


	3. Cupids' Plan

Chp.3: Cupids' plan   
  
It was the next day and it was drizzling. In Trunks' house there was an argument between Bulma and Vegeta in the living room. Trunks and his sister woke up from the big commotion that they were making.  
" Vegeta you are going to take Bra to the park after school and that is final!" yelled Bulma.  
" Look woman, I have better things to do!"  
"Better things than your own daughter, Bra?" asked Bulma.  
" Why don't you take her to the park?" inquired Vegeta.  
"Because I have to the house work and cook for you all. That's why!" Bulma said irritably.  
Trunks decided to intervene in the argument of his parents.  
"I will take Bra to the park after the contest for you," suggested Trunks.  
"Oh sorry Trunks. Did we wake you? You should go back to bed," said Bulma.  
"Nah, don't worry. I won't be able to go back to sleep anyway."  
He left the living room and went to take a bath and dress up for school.   
  
***********  
  
At Goten's house, Chi Chi was up cooking breakfast for the boys (Goku, Goten, and Gohan). Goten came down the stairs and greeted his mother by giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Morning, mom. What are you cooking?"   
" I am making pancakes for you guys and I made the syrup that all of you like."  
" The blueberry syrup?"  
" Yup."  
"Great! Do you need help?"  
"No." she turned around as she said it and found Goten gone.  
" Why does Goten and Gohan always do that?" she asked herself. Then she sighed.  
Trunks was outside waiting for Goten to come out. Goten finally came out and met them by a tree near his house.  
" You didn't ask your mother can you train did you?" asked Trunks.  
" No way she will kill me."  
"Well let's get to the park."  
They flew off to the park.  
************  
  
Sageta, Jade, Sapphire, and Ryoke are in the park training for the karate and for their own reasons. They split themselves up into five persons each. The first four were in the supper Saiya-jin form from 1 to 4 and the fifth person was in the were their normal selves. They fought with their Super Saiya-jin forms and were holding up against at least against the first three. They kept on training until they saw two people flying towards the park. The girls put themselves together again so that the two arrivers can't see them training.  
The boys landed and they noticed the girls. They started to walk towards them and Trunks' eyes were fixated on Sageta and she noticed it but tried to avoid his eyes.   
" Hi, Goten. What are you doing here?" asked Sapphire.  
"Oh, we are here to train before it is time for school," Replied Goten  
" Oh yeah, both of you are in the contest," said Jade. " So are you ready to get beaten by us."  
" Don't worry, we will give you a good challenge against us. That is if any of us are getting any you girls as an opponent," Said Goten.  
"Well lets talk about something else besides the contest," said Sapphire.   
"Fine," they all said.  
" So Goten, which of your parents is a saiya-jin and which is an earthling?" asked Sapphire.  
" Oh my father is a saiya-jin and my mother is an earthling."  
" Oh you are a saiya-jin and you Sapphire did not tell us?" said Ryoke.  
"Umm, I forgot. It must have slipped my mind."  
" Sure it have, Sapphire," said Sageta. To Trunks, " and you?"  
He snapped out of gazing at Sageta. " Oh me? What about me?"  
" Are you a saiya-jin as well?"  
" Oh. Um yeah, half saiya-jin and half earthling. My father is a saiya-jin and my mother earthling. How about you guys?"   
" We are whole saiya-jin."   
They all continued to talk and getting to know each other. While they were doing so someone was watching them from a tree in the park.   
It was time for school and they all decided to fly to school together. The person watching them followed them from a far distance but they did not notice or felt its power level.  
***********  
  
Serena and Mina were walking and they were still trying to figure out how to get Hoteru and Duo together. For many attempts in the past, they all failed. But now they believe that they have found a great plan to get the two together.   
"Eureka!" yelled Mina. " I have found a way to get Hoteru and Duo together. But we will need the help from Quarte."  
" Why do we need his help?" asked Serena.  
" Well, since Duo is a friend Quatre and his is the only nice person of the group, he will be happy to help us. All we have to do is ask him to get Duo into my place and we get Hoteru into my place without knowing what is going to happen and they will have dinner lit by candles and boom! They are bound like each other. "  
"Yeah you are right!"  
Darien walked up behind them.  
"Hey girls! What are you two talking about?" he asked  
" We are trying to bring Hoteru and Duo together."  
" Oh no! You two need to stop trying to play matchmakers. You two are not cupid."   
"Well I am close to being cupid because I am Venus the goddess of love," Said Venus.  
A sweat grew on Darien.   
" Well if you say so. I just feel sorry for Hoteru and Duo."  
He gave Serena a kiss on the cheek and left to work. Mina looked on her watch and shrieked.  
" We are going to be late!"  
They both ran to make it time for school. 


	4. The Contest

The outcomes of who win each fight were done by coin flip. So no one can think that I made the girls win because I am a girl.  
************  
Chp.: 4 The contest  
  
It was lunch and the SM girls were sitting on the bench in the courtyard. They were chanting about the contest that was soon to come that afternoon.   
" I can't wait until the contest," said Lita. " I wonder who is going to be my opponent. I hope I get Wufei..."  
" Why because you like him?" Mina said suspiciously.  
" Well...um."  
" I knew it! I knew it! You like Wufei."  
" And do you like Trowa?!"  
"Umm..." Mina started to grow a sweat.  
" Well, well, well. Look who have the hots for one of the G-boys."  
" Speaking of love," said Serena eyeing Mina.  
" Oh yeah. We'll be right back," said Mina   
Serena and Mina went towards the G-boys, which were talking to Trunks and Goten.  
" Hey boys," Serena said smiling. " Can we borrow Quatre please?"  
" I'll be right back," said Quatre.   
" Okay." They all replied.  
They all went near a tree that was out of earshot from the rest of the guys.  
They began to talk.   
" Yeah, so what 's the problem?" asked Quatre.  
" We know that you Duo's friend and all, but we need to know if Duo likes Hotaru," said Mina.   
"Well yeah. Why?"  
" Well we are trying to get those two together. Will you help us."  
" Yeah. Duo talks about her a lot and I would be happy if those two were together  
so the rest of the guys and I can have some peace of mind."  
" Great! Well this is the plan."  
They told him the plan and they all agreed to go ahead with the plan. All three of them went to their group and continued to talk with their friends.  
**********  
Near the blossom tree the G-girls were talking.  
"I wonder what those two girls were talking to Quatre about?" said Dorothy. "They just better watch themselves or they will have to deal with me."  
" Don't worry the boys are not stupid to fall for them. Those girls are even pretty," said Sally.  
" That reminds me. Aren't some of those girls in the contest that is going to take place this afternoon?" asked Hirde.  
" Yeah. I hope the boys those girls beat up," said Dorothy.  
Silence fell and they all noticed that Relena hasn't said anything at all.  
" Earth to Relena," called Catherine waving her hand in front her face.  
Relena snapped out of her daydream.   
" Huh. What?"  
" You haven't said anything at all. What's wrong?"  
"Well, I was just having a daydream."  
" Of?"  
" Heero and me on our date."  
" You asked Heero on a date?" asked Sally.  
" No, but I will after the contest."  
The bell rang for everyone to return to his or her class. The afternoon classes seem to pass by with a flash and it was time for the contest. The contestants went to their locker room and changed into more comfortable clothing.  
In the boys locker room the guys were changing and talking.  
" So Quatre, what did Mina and Serena want you for?" asked Wufei.  
"Oh, nothing important."  
" It seem pretty important if they have to talk to you in private," said Heero.  
" Well it was nothing."  
" Sure Quatre. What you like one of those girls?" asked Duo.  
Quatre began to turn red. " NO!"  
" Sure you don't. Let's see which one was it?" Trowa was pretending think. "Oh yeah wasn't it Ami and Jade."  
" Quatre, Jade, and Ami sitting in tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, come love then come marriage then come two babies in a baby carriage. That's not all, that's not, Quatre is drinking alcohol." Duo and Goten sang doing a dance.   
Everyone the rest of the guys were laughing  
"Oh yeah, how about you, Duo and Goten? Who are your Juliets? Oh Yeah, Duo likes Hotoru and Sapphire and Goten likes Sapphire," said Quatre.  
" Oh yeah, so I guess you two can't talk," said Wufei.  
" Neither can you Wufei. How about Lita or did you forget? Oh and not to mention Ryoke."  
He stayed silent.  
" Haaaaa, so the big shot can't speak. And since we are on the subject of 'who likes who', the rest of you guys have sweethearts too. Trowa you like Mina and Sageta, Trunks you like Sageta, and Heero you like Relena and Rei."   
They all started to argue then the gym teacher came in and told them to get ready in two minutes.   
In the girl's locker room, the girls were talking.  
" We shouldn't make it hard for the guys to beat us," said Lita. " I mean it is going to be hard for any of them to beat us."  
" Yeah but we shouldn't show that we are holding back," said Rei.  
" Yeah, but what happens if I get Wufei. I don't want to hurt him."  
" So you like Wufei that much then hold back," said Mina.  
Suddenly the g-girls walk into the locker room and went to their lockers. Everyone was silent until the G-girls left. As they left, the G-girls eyed each of the girls then left.  
" Those girls got problems," said Jade.  
" Why do say that?" asked Serena.   
"They are very, very protective of those G-boys. Guys that aren't even their boyfriends."  
" It's not like if we want them anyway. They aren't even our type cute but not our type," said Sapphire.   
Mina was going to say something when the gym teacher came in and said they have two minutes. The girls continued to talk until their two minutes were up.  
Both the girls and boys line up outside of the gym and were talking.   
" I feel strong nega vibes," whispered Lita.  
" Is it close?" asked Ami.  
" I'm not sure. But we better be ready."  
" Yeah!" all the SM- girls said.  
The gym teacher instructed them to come in the gym and he introduced the contestants to the crowd. Everyone was yelling and cheering for the contestants. The auditorium was wide and big that the whole school will have a seat and there will still be left over seats.   
" As you all know this is a contest between the girls and boys. Which ever group as the most winning outcomes, wins the contest," said the gym teacher. " The first contestants are Mina and Duo."  
They walked into the fighting circle and they were waiting for the gym teacher signal to start. The teacher finally gave the signal after 1 minute. Both of them attacked each other. Duo dodged one of Mina incoming punches and punches her in the stomach. She fell down but got immediately after she fell to the ground. Duo let her catch her breath and then they both went at it again. Duo thought he had the upper hand of the fight but Mina then pretended to get ready to land a punch in Duo's stomach then she quickly gave him a tremendous punch in the face that let him land out of the circle. Everyone clapped.   
" How dare she hit Duo like that!" Catherine said angrily. " She will pay for that."  
" The winner is Mina!" the gym teacher announced and raised her hand. "That is one for the girls and none for the boys. The next contestants are Jade and Goten."  
They both went into the circle and were waiting for the signal. The teacher finally gave the signal and they both attacked. Both of them kept on dodging each other's punches and kicks. The audiences were on the edge of their seats. Jade caught each of his punches and was going to land one of her own punches but Goten caught her punches too. Goten decided to increase his speed a notch or two thinking that Jade can't keep up. But Jade kept up. They went on for three minutes. Jade suddenly detects an unknown presence and Goten noticed that she was off guard and punched her in the face. Luckily, Jade stopped herself from falling out of the circle and put a lot of power in the punch that hit Goten causing him to fly out the circle. The gym teacher raised Jade's hand announcing her the winner and the rest of the guys helped Goten up.  
The teacher announced the next contestants. " The next participants are Lita and Heero."  
They went to the circle and the teacher gave them the signal to start. Lita attacked first. Heero blocked her punch and kneed her in the stomach. Lita gasped and grabbed her stomach in pain. He attacked her but Lita blocked his attack and knocked him down to the floor with a round kick. Heero got to his feet. They both stood their then they continued to fight.  
************  
To find out what happen in the rest of the contest, read chapter 5. I hope you like this chapter and the next one. 


	5. The Enemies Appear

Chp. 5: The Enemy appears  
  
Lita was about to lay a punch hoping that it would let him land out of the circle and end the match quickly but her punch missed and Heero knocked her out of the circle with a kick, letting her land on her back. The gym teacher raised Heero declaring him winner.   
" That is two for the girls and one for the boys," the gym teacher announced. Everyone started to clap especially Relena. He then continued, " the next participants are Rei and Quatre."  
They entered the circle and the teacher signaled them to start.   
" Hey Quatre. I guess I have to fight you. I will make sure I won't hurt you much," said Rei.  
" Yeah but you can't hurt me if you can't touch me."  
They began to fight and Quatre kept his word. Every punch or kick that Rei swung at him was dodge easily. Quatre was about to punch her in the face with his right hand but stop an inch from her face. Rei was relieved but then Quatre hit her with a curve hook with the left hand. Rei fell to the floor and was surprised at the trick that Quatre did. The trick even surprised most of the audiences that knew Quatre. He was waiting for her to get to her feet so they can continue. She finally got up after rubbing her face from the hit. They continued to fight. Rei decided to do a trick of her own. She decided to do the same trick that Quatre did on her. Quatre caught on that Rei was trying to do the same trick on him. He blocked her curve punch but she knew he was going to do that and punch him straight in the face. The audience was roaring at the turn of events. Quatre grinned about Rei using his trick and adding something of her own. He got up and they continued to fight.   
" That was a nice trick that Rei pulled," said Duo.  
" Yeah, but who do you think is going to win?" said Goten.  
" I'm voting for Quatre," said Trowa.  
" Yeah," all the boys said.  
Suddenly an explosion occurred at the side of the auditorium. Everyone ran screaming to the other side of the auditorium so the rubble doesn't hit them. The teachers started to escort the students out of the auditorium through the emergency exit. Everyone left except the G-boys, the SM girls, Trunks, Goten, the Saiya-jin girls, and the G-girls, which were hiding beside the bleachers. As the smoke cleared, they saw two people standing were the explosion happened.   
The two beings walked in the auditorium. One of the beings was a guy. He had white loose, waist length hair with crystal blue eyes. The other was a girl, with red held thigh length hair and silver eyes. They suddenly ordered a creature to come out. It was a pale female with a body of a tree but it had legs and branches for hair and solid blue eyes. All of a sudden it attacked.   
It was about to attack Quatre but Jade jumped kick it before it reached him.  
" Are you okay?" asked Jade.  
"Yeah. I was just shock, that's all"  
" You should never feel shock when you are going to be attacked."  
The creature got up and attacked Jade instead. Jade was about to attack it as well until the sailor scouts arrived and they both stopped.   
" How dare you hurt our friends? I am Sailor Moon!"  
" I am Sailor Venus!"  
" I am Sailor Mercury!'  
" I am Sailor Mars!"  
"I am Sailor Saturn!"   
" And I am Sailor Jupiter!"  
" And we are the sailor scouts! In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" exclaimed Sailor Moon.  
" We will chew you up and...." said Sailor Mars.   
" Shut up! We don't need to hear your corny lines," said one of the beings. "So you six are the sailor brats. Well since you introduce yourselves, I will introduce myself. My name is Zarbion."  
" And my name is Dais."  
" What do you want here?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
" We want the three celestial silver crystals that are located within three earthlings. When they come together it forms the most powerful crystal, even more powerful than that puny Imperial Crystal," said Zarbion.   
" What? That's impossible," said Sailor Moon in astonishment.  
Dais gave a smirk. " Yes it's true and we plan to find those three crystals."  
" Not if we could help it!" said Rei.  
" Tree creature attack!"  
The creature attacked the Sailor Scouts. Rei went into a power attack stance and shout out, " Mars fire ignite!"  
Fire rings formed around her, then it came together and it was shot at the creature. The creature was on fire. It was rolling on the floor then the fire die out.   
" Forget them and check if one of the crystals is in the blond boy!" said Dais.  
The creature jumped to Quatre and the rest of the G-boys went by Quatre's side to help beat the creature but it outstretched it's arm and whipped the G-boys down causing them to be knocked out. Ryoke, Sapphire, Jade, and Sageta formed a ki blast and send it straight at the monster. The blast went right through the creature. But that attack didn't do anything because the creature repaired itself then it split itself into five. One of it went for Quatre, which was awaking from being knocked out, and the other four went for the Saiya-jin girls. The creature stuck its roots in Quatre's heart. It didn't make a hole in his body but it went into a dimension in his bodies. The girls sent another blast and each Sailor Scout sent their power beams after each monster. As the Saiya-jin girls sent their blast, someone came out of thin air and blocked their blast from the creature. He was wearing a brown cape with a hood over his head, which made it hard to see his face. The girls were shocked and the unknown person let the creature stink it roots into the Saiya-jin girls' heart. Trunks and Goten tried to go and help the girls but the unknown person stopped them from going.   
Sailor Mercury went into her power attack stance and shouted, " Shine aqua illusion!" Her power beam flew at the creature that was after Quatre but it didn't faze the creature at all. Heero woke up and was looking around to find something to fight with. He then found an axe and chopped the root that was in Quarte. The creature yelled in agony because of its chopped limb. Mercury shouted out, " Ice Fence!" The monster froze in its place.   
" Sailor Moon, hurry!" yelled Sailor Mercury.  
Sailor Moon did her attack stance and yelled, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" the power beam turned the monster into dust then it disappeared. Suddenly the G-girls came running from the side of the bleachers to aid the G-boys. 


	6. Questions

Chp. 6: Questions  
  
" Sparkling Wide Pressure!" yelled Jupiter.  
"Venus love chain!" yelled Sailor Venus.  
"Mega fire ring flash!" yelled Sailor Mars.  
" Silence glaive surprise!" yelled Sailor Saturn.  
All four power beams hit each of the monster that were holding Sapphire, Sageta, Jade, and Ryoke. Each monster was missing half a body and was weak enough for Sailor Moon to attack.   
"Moon spiral heart attack!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
The attack wiped out all the monsters and they all turned into dust. The Sailor Scouts helped the Saiya-jin girls up.  
Trunks and Goten was fighting the hooded guy. They both made an energy blast and the other end of the blast sent the hooded guy out of the school through the roof. Everyone's attention went to Zarbion and Dais. They were very angry especially Zarbion.  
She was about to attack but Dais held her back.  
" This was your victory Sailor brats but we will return," said Dais and they disappeared.  
" Are you all okay?" asked Sailor Saturn.   
" Yeah, thanks," said Trunks.  
" Your welcome," said Jupiter. To the rest of the sailor scouts, " we got to go."  
"Yeah," all said and they all disappeared.  
The G-girls helped the G-boys up, and Trunks and Goten helped the Saiya-jin girls up. The SM-girls came towards the guys.  
" Where you were you six?" asked Wufei.  
" Oh, we were hiding near the bleachers that were near the emergency axe," said Mina.  
" You six were hiding! Such cowards," said Wufei.  
" We are not cowards!" exclaimed Lita.  
"Sure your not," said Sally.  
Lita was about to say something but Quatre broke in.   
" Who cares. As long everyone is alright." They all agreed.  
" The auditorium is pretty beaten up is it," said Serena.   
" Yeah, we better leave everyone already went home," said Ami.  
Everyone went out of the auditorium and went their separate ways.  
The hooded, strange character finally was able to get off the energy blast that Goten and Trunks attacked him with and joined Zarbion and Dais on top off a building near the school. They were looking at the boys and girls as they went home.   
"I guess the old crone was wrong about who hold the crystal. Those Sailor brats are pretty strong. I guess we shouldn't underestimate," said Zarbion. " But there should be a easier way for us to get the crystals?"  
"Yeah, which reminds me I have a idea but I will tell you when we get back to the nega verse," said Dais. " And Torless, I see that your daughter hasn't realized it was you who let the creature attack her."  
" I guess not. Her mother still has the dark mist and seeing how strong my daughter is it will be a little difficult," said Torless. " Let's go."  
They all disappeared.  
************  
Goten and Trunks flew aside the Saiya-jin girls to Sageta's house since it was the closes to get to than any of the rest. They landed and Sageta's brother met them outside.   
" Hi Chaos," said Sageta.   
" Hi and who are they?" Chaos asked looking at Trunks and Goten.  
" Oh, this is Trunks and this is Goten. They are our classmates."  
" Hi," said Goten and Trunks.  
" Why are you home early from school?" Chaos asked the Saiya-jin girls and  
ignoring the greetings that the boys gave.   
" Oh, there was an attack at school during the contest. There were two people who  
came and said that they were looking for some three celestial silver crystals that supposedly when they come together it forms a very powerful crystal," said Sageta.  
" Yeah and there were these other six girls that came out of nowhere and they called themselves...um... what did they call themselves?" said Ryoke.   
" They call themselves Sailor Scouts and their names are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Venus," said Jade.  
" Well basically they name themselves after the planets," said Sapphire.  
It began to rain and they all decided to go into the house and continue the story.  
************  
At the G-boys place, the boys were healing their wounds and trying to figure what happened at auditorium.   
" This afternoon as been weird," said Heero. " Like who were those six girls, what is this crystals that those two people want?"  
"Well I don't know but those girls are pretty. Especially the one with short, black hair," said Duo.  
" All you think about are onnas. There is not one day you don't stop think about them," Wufei complained.  
" That is not true I think about soccer, girls, food, girls, school, and girls. So see, I don't always think about girls."  
" You are so helpless," stated Trowa. " You know, I don't believe Serena and her friends when they said that they were hiding near the bleachers that was near the emergency axe."  
" Why not?" asked Quatre.  
"Heero, when you went to get the axe to help Quatre was anyone there?"  
"No," Heero answered.  
" Well that don't mean nothing. They probably decided that they wanted to hide under the bleachers instead."  
" If they were they Mina would have stated that but she didn't, did she? She said near not under."  
" So you suspect that they are probably the girls that came out and fought those creatures?" asked Wufei.  
" Yeah."  
" But they don't look like the kind of girls that would have powers," said Duo.  
" Yeah, but then look at Sageta, Jade, Ryoke, and Sapphire. They don't look like the type of girls that would have any powers either but they do."  
" That's true. Then what we need to do is try to find out what is going on," said Heero.   
They all agreed.  
************  
Find out what Dais' plan was by reading chapter 7. Don't forget to review. 


	7. The Enemies Strike again

Chp. 7: The enemies strike again  
  
The next morning was a wet, cold rainy day and at school, it wasn't quite cheerful. Everyone felt drained and melancholy because of the gloomy look the clouds gave. All the students in class were seated waiting for their teacher to arrive but their teacher never arrived. The principle came into the students' class two minutes later to give the class an announcement.  
" Hello class I am sorry to say your teacher, Mrs. Mummiji, would not be here today. She has caught a flu."  
" So how long would she be out sick?" asked Serena.  
" About a week or so. But you have a substitute teacher and also a new student."   
The principal gave a sign for the new student and substitute to enter the class. The substitute was a tall, young male teacher with white hair and blue eyes and glasses. The new student was a girl with long red hair, silver eyes, and pale face.   
" This is your substitute, Mr. Fuji," the principal introduced. " Do you have anything to say, Mr. Fuji?"  
" Thank you, Principal Yama. I am happy to be your substitute and I hope that your original teacher, Mrs. Mummiji, feels better."  
" Thank you. And class this is your new classmate, her name is Celeste. Will you take a seat behind Hoteru, please," the principal said and she did.  
" Principal Yama," one of the students called.  
" Yes."  
" Will the contest that took place yesterday continue?"  
" The gym teacher and I will have to talk about that because of that incident. But we will let you all know. Now I will say good bye."  
Mr. Fuji started to teach as soon as the principal left and classes went on as usual.   
It was lunchtime and almost every girl was talking about how the substitute teacher was cute and nice.  
" That new teacher is cute isn't he. I love his eyes," said Mina.  
" Yeah," Lita agreed.  
" I don't trust Mr. Fuji. Something about him seems familiar. Also that girl new girl, Celeste," said Hotaru.   
" You are being suspicious of them before you even know them," said Mina.  
" Sorry but that's how I feel. There is just something about them that I don't like about them."  
" Well you don't feel any nega vibes from them, do you?" asked Rei.  
" No."  
" Then there should be any problem."  
" I guess."  
" Oh yeah Hotaru can you come over to my house tomorrow?" asked Mina.  
" Yeah, why?"   
" Well you are better at calligraphy than me and I am decorating some boxes for a little girl I have been taking care of every Friday and I want to have it ready by then."  
" Well you are asking a little late before the dead line aren't you."  
" Yeah, but we only have ten boxes to do."  
" Okay."  
" Great come by at seven then."  
" Okay."  
  
While at the table that the G-boys and Trunks and Goten are at.  
" That Celeste girl is pretty isn't she?" said Duo.  
" Everyday you are looking at girls," said Trunks.  
" Hey it's not like I don't have two particular girls at mind anyway."  
" Sapphire and Hoteru."  
" Why don't you just ask one of them out then?" Quatre asked.  
" I don't know," said Duo.  
The G- girls came up to their table.  
" Hey guys. What are you doing?" asked Catherine.  
" We are just talking. What brings you here?" asked Trowa.  
" Well we haven't been talking to each other very much these past days. So we are here to start a conversation with you."  
" Goody," Wufei said mumbling to himself.  
The girls sat down beside the guys.   
" So you guys, what do you think about what happen yesterday?" asked Dorothy.   
" I thought it was weird," said Quatre  
"Yeah. And those girls are familiar to me for some reason."  
" Which girls?" asked Heero.  
" Those Sailor Scouts," said Relena.   
" Well probably but it is not like we are going to see them again," said Duo.  
" Don't count on that. Those girls never destroyed Zarbion and Dais," said Trunks.  
" That is true. So, I guess we are going to see them again after all. That's if those weird dos come back again."  
The Saiya-jin girls were about to walk pass by when Trowa stop them.  
" Hey, why don't you sit with us?"  
" Well..."  
" Okay." Jade said interrupting Sageta.  
They sat at the table and they noticed that Relena and her friends were seating at the table as well. Both groups of girls gave a dirty look at each other, which the guys noticed.   
" So what were you guys talking about before we came?" asked Ryoke.  
" We were talking about all that happened yesterday afternoon," replied Wufei.  
" Since you are here, I've been wanting to ask you four some question," said Dorothy.  
" Like?" Jade asked.  
" Well, like why did you four come to this school?"  
" Well the last time I remember we don't have a say in the matter," Sapphire said. " What are you trying to imply?"  
" Wow, she knows how to form an intelligent sentence."  
" Wow, she want to get bitch slapped."  
" Look let's talk about something else," said Quatre.  
" Wait we have to hear what these fools got to say," said Jade.  
Suddenly everyone heard someone scream. It was coming from the roof of the school. A new type of creature attacked a girl, pulled out a crystal from her chest, and gave it to two people that were standing in the corner.   
" Great. We have the first silver crystal," said Zarbion.  
Unexpectedly, the Sailor Scouts arrived.  
" Well soon it will be the last crystal you will find," said Sailor Jupiter.  
Zarbion growled. " It's you brats again why don't you six just keep your nose out of our business."  
" When you are hurting an innocent person, it is our business," said Sailor Moon. " So get ready to be turn into Moon dust."  
"We'll see about that. Lady scissors! Attack!" exclaimed Dais.  
The creature had hands for scissors and was wearing a hat with a big scissors attached and a black jumper suit. When it attacked, it shot small sharp scissors at the Sailor Scouts. It cut most of them but they were still on their feet.   
" Sparkling Wide Pressure!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.  
" Venus love chain!" yelled Sailor Venus.  
Lady scissors shot five scissors to comeback the two Sailor Scouts attack. The comeback held the two scouts back. It was very strong that it knocked the Sailor Scouts off the roof. Goten and Trunks seen this and flew up and save the girls from reaching the ground. They put them down, then the creature, Zarbion, and Dais came down. Everyone was startled and scared of what was happening. Dais raised his hand and everyone froze in their place except the creature, Sailor Scouts, Zarbion, and himself.   
" Everyone is still," said Sailor Mercury in astonishment.  
Lady scissors attacked again.   
" Shine aqua illusion!"  
A mist fell over and the creature couldn't see. Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn shot their energy blast at the creature.  
" Mega fire ring flash!" yelled Sailor Mars.  
" Silence glaive surprise!" yelled Sailor Saturn.  
The creature's hat was knocked off her head and her scissors hands were chipped.  
"Sailor Moon now!"  
" How I am going to see? Oh well. Moon Spiral heart attack!" yelled Sailor Moon.   
The beam hit the creature and it turn into dust. Once again, Zarbion and Dais were upset at the defeat of their monster.  
" You might have destroyed our monster but we have the crystal," said Dais.  
" Not if I can help it," said Sailor Jupiter.  
" Then try to stop us," said Zarbion.  
Sailor Jupiter attacked Zarbion and they began to fight. Zarbion punch Jupiter in the face and Jupiter punch her back.   
" Cries of scream!" Zarbion called out. A black power beam was coming at Jupiter. Jupiter fought back the beam with her own power beam.   
" Sparkling Wide Pressure!"   
The two beams met in the middle but Jupiter wasn't strong enough to hold the Zarbion's energy beam back long enough.   
" Silence glaive surprise!" called out Sailor Saturn.  
Saturn decided to help Sailor Jupiter and they both were still not strong enough to hold her back. Saturn wanted to raise her beam power but then she remembered how it could kill herself and everyone around her, so she decided not to do it. 


	8. Black Celestial Stone

Chp. 8: The Black Celestial Stone  
  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon joined in to help Sailor Saturn and Sailor Jupiter. All their powers together were becoming overwhelming for Zarbion until Dais and Torless, who just arrive, helped her. Just the three of them became overwhelming for all six scouts so the scout dodged the their beam.   
" Ha ha ha ha ha. We got the first silver Crystal. Bye," said Zarbion. They left.   
Everyone was unfrozen again but by that time the Sailor Scouts already left. The holder of the first silver crystal woke up from being unconscious but didn't remember what happened to her. The bell suddenly rang for everyone to go back to class.  
" Didn't we see those Scout girls?" asked Wufei.  
" Yeah. And Goten and I save them form crashing into the ground, but then what happened after that?" said Trunks.  
" I know I don't remember. Well we have to get to class and figure out this later," said Trowa.   
They reached the class but Trunks pulled Sageta to the side.   
" What's wrong?" asked Sageta.  
" Well I just want to ask you something," said Trunks.  
" Yeah, what is it?"  
" Umm... do you want to go out sometime?"  
" You two better get in before the second bell rings. You only have five minutes," said Quatre walking pass by them.  
"Yeah we'll be right there," said Trunks. To Sageta, " so what do you say?"  
" I will love to."  
" What will your brother think?"  
" Oh don't worry about him. He is like a father/ brother for me. So he will naturally will be over protective."  
" Oh, then were is your father?"  
" Well I don't know I never seen him before or seen any pictures of him."  
" Sorry about that."  
" There is no need for apologizes. What time will you pick me up?"  
" Today at seven?"  
" Yeah that will be fine."  
They both went into the class.  
************  
The G-girls was walking to their class.  
" I really don't like Sapphire and her friends," stated Hirde. " You saw the way guys were looking at them at the table."  
" I know. It was the same look that they had when they saw those Sailor Scout girls, whom I don't like either."  
Celeste accidentally bumped into them.  
" Gomen nasai," said Celeste.  
" That is okay," replied Relena.  
" I'm sorry to over hear your conversation but I hear that you don't like the Sailor Scouts."  
" Yeah, why do you ask?"  
" Well I understand you all very well. I don't like them myself."  
" Guess we would be good friends. What class are you in?" asked Catherine.  
" I am in Mr. Fuji's class."  
" Oh you have the same class as the boys then. Oh we didn't catch your name."  
" Celeste."  
" This is Relena, Catherine, Sally, Dorothy, and I am Hirde."  
" See you later. I have to go to class."  
" Yeah bye."  
They went to their class.   
The rest of the day was slow but went on as usual. School was over and as everyone was going home, Mr. Fuji went up to the roof and waiting there was Celeste.  
" What took you so long," asked Celeste.  
" You are not the one who is dressed as a teacher and have to look over some brats," said Mr. Fuji.  
" Can we just change to our original form now."   
Both of them change into their original forms. Celeste and Mr. Fuji changed into Zarbion and Dais.  
" So how was your day?" asked Dais.  
" Besides that we have the crystal. It was boring. I did met some people that don't like the Sailor Scouts," said Zarbion.   
" Why is that?"  
" Well it had something to do with some guys, but we can use them for something."  
" Let's go back to headquarters."  
The whole scenery melted away and it became dark and gray. Within a minute, the walls of the scenery turn into gold and the ceiling was galactic. Stars and galaxies swirled around slowly and slowly. There was someone sitting on the thrown. He had short gray hair with two long pieces of hair over his face and green eyes. He was wearing a white suit-type outfit and was drinking wine from a tall wineglass.  
" Greetings Master Julius," said Dais and Zarbion.  
" What do you have for me?" said Julius with a subtle voice.   
" We have the first silver crystal," said Dais.  
" Were is it?"  
Zarbion took it out and it flew into Julius' hand. He suddenly snapped his finger then a table with three cushion pillows came in front of him. He laid the crystal in one of the pillows and snapped his fingers for the table to go away.   
" Old Crone!" he called out.  
An old woman walked out of the gold wall and stood in front of Julius.  
" You called Master Julius?" she said with a shrewish voice.  
" Yes." He took a sip of his wine. " Tell me, who is the next holder of the crystal?"   
She held out here hand and projector like image rose from her hand. It revealed an image of a girl with wavy, red hair and green eyes.   
" She is the next holder of the crystals master," the Old Crone said.  
" I seen her before," said Zarbion. " Her name is Catherine. She is in that little possy that don't like the Sailor brats."  
" Good, then you can get the crystal from her," said Julius.  
"Hai."  
************  
At Rei's house, the SM- girls were talking about the silver celestial crystal with Luna and Artemis.  
" When all the crystals come together, it forms the Black Celestial Stone. It holds great power. Of course you already know its strength out numbers the Imperial Crystal," said Artemis.  
" Then how we are going to defeat them then?" asked Lita.  
" I am not sure. From what you all told us, all six of you could not defeat the negaverse generals. And if you can't defeat the generals, just image the power of the leader and the power of the celestial crystal, it will be very dangerous and deadly. And if you all were to give your power to Serena, it wouldn't work. What to do?" said Luna. There was a moment of silence. Then Luna broke the silence; "Well all you guys were doing was using your own powers how about drawing energy?"  
" What do you mean?" asked Ami.  
" Well its similar to giving your power to Serena but you are drawing energy from other things. So, instead of only using your power alone you can draw energy from other people and nature then using that energy against the nega verse."  
" But how are we going to do that. We don't know how to gather energy."  
" I know and we don't know how to do it either. But then you can ask those girls you told us about," said Artemis.  
" You mean Ryoke and her friends?" asked Hoteru.  
" Yeah or you can ask Trunks and Goten."  
" We will think about it. Until then, I have to go. So see you guys tomorrow," said Mina. She picked up Artemis and left.  
" Bye!" they all called back.  
" Serena I think we should leave as well or you will miss dinner," said Luna.  
" Oh yeah. See you guys tomorrow," said Serena. She picked up Luna and ran out the door.  
" We better leave too. We talk tomorrow. See you tomorrow Rei," said Ami.  
" Bye!" replied Rei.   
They all left. Rei to herself, " well we can ask them but then we have to reveal who we really are. We have to find an excuse for wanting to learn now. I'll think of something tomorrow." She got up from the floor and went to bed. 


End file.
